The power of music
by God of the Challenge
Summary: Full summary inside. And don't get any funny ideas.
1. A new beginning

**Goliath the Pegasus was taken in by a dragon named Saphira, after his family abandoned him. After living with her for over a decade, he decides to see the world, and make his fortune. While he travels, he meets Scooby doo, the dog, Maisie, the cat, Rafael, the toucan, Kaa, the Python, Bartleby, the rat creature, and Bruton, the iguanadon. They decide to travel Equestria, to seek their fortunes. Eventually, they settle down in a place called Ponyville, where new adventures await.**

 **I've said once, and I'll say it again. DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! I am not a super fan. So just read the story, and review, and maybe take up a challenge.**

 **Songs used: What a wonderful word by Lois Armstrong**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

'thinking'

" _ **Singing"**_

* * *

Our story begins in a place called the Everfree forest. It's a dangerous place, filled with predators, poisonous plants, and all sorts of deadly things. Oddly enough, the ponies that live nearby are afraid of it, because everything runs by itself. Yes, I said ponies. This world is called Equestria, where four different kinds of ponies live. Earth ponies, which are hard workers, unicorns, proud magicians, and pegasi, the ponies that live in the sky. The fourth species are a mix of the previous three, called alicorns. Alicorns are essentially the rulers of this land. But I'm getting off track here. In the forest, we find a crying eight year old Pegasus colt. He has blue fur, and a black mane. This is Goliath. Goliath was abandoned by his family, for not getting his cutie mark when he reached the age they did when they got theirs. Goliath was heartbroken, thinking that he was worthless and that nobody wanted him.

Not too far from Goliath, there was a dragoness named Saphira. Saphira's scales and eyes were the color of sapphires, often as intense blue that refracted the light. The radiating blue tone of her scales resulted in the nickname given to her by other dragons, Saphira Brightscales. Her talons and spikes on her neck, back, as well as tail were bone-white. She had two serrated fangs that jutted out of her upper jaw onto her bottom lip slightly, as well as with all dragons, had white, sharp, knife-like, meat-shearing teeth. Her head was roughly triangular and she also possessed four cheek spines, slightly curved horns and forehead spines between her horns. Her body stature could be inferred as very aerodynamic and built for flying. When she saw the crying colt, she felt her maternal instinct kick in, and walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. He looked up at her, and was quite startled. He had heard that dragons can be quite dangerous. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She soothed, as she lay down next to him. Goliath felt a bit braver, but was still wary.

"May I ask why you're so upset?" Saphira asked. "My parents don't want me. Nopony wants me." Goliath answered. Saphira hackles were raised at this statement. She hated parents that were unkind to their children. "Well, you could stay with me." Saphira offered. Goliath was surprised. "I could?" he asked timidly. "Yes. You'd have food, water, and a place to sleep. I'll even teach you how to defend yourself." Saphira offered again. Goliath nodded. He liked the idea of a home where he'll be loved. "Okay little one, climb on my back, and we can go to our new home." Saphira said.

Goliath climbed on board, and hung on as Saphira flew off into the night sky.

* * *

When they got to Saphira's cave, Goliath was surprised to see all of the jewels and bits within. "I've been busy." Saphira explained, after seeing Goliath's surprised look. "Come now, bed time." Saphira ordered softly, as she lied down to sleep. Not seeing anywhere else to sleep, Goliath was about to sleep where he stood.

"Uh uh, come and sleep next to me. I'll sing you a lullaby to help you sleep." Saphira said. Goliath did just that, and got ready to hear a lullaby. Saphira then started to sing.

 _ **I see trees of green,**_

 _ **red roses too.**_

 _ **I see them bloom,**_

 _ **for me and you.**_

 _ **And I think to myself,**_

 _ **what a wonderful world.**_

Goliath liked the song very much.

 _ **I see skies of blue,**_

 _ **And clouds of white.**_

 _ **The bright blessed day,**_

 _ **The dark sacred night.**_

 _ **And I think to myself,**_

 _ **What a wonderful world.**_

Goliath was getting tired.

 _ **The colors of the rainbow,**_

 _ **So pretty in the sky.**_

 _ **Are also on the faces,**_

 _ **Of people going by,**_

 _ **I see friends shaking hands.**_

 _ **Saying, "How do you do?"**_

 _ **They're really saying,**_

 _ **"I love you".**_

Saphira noticed that Goliath's eyes were getting heavy.

 _ **I hear babies cry,**_

 _ **I watch them grow,**_

 _ **They'll learn much more,**_

 _ **Than I'll ever know.**_

 _ **And I think to myself,**_

 _ **What a wonderful world.**_

Saphira pulled Goliath closer, as he started to yawn.

 _ **Yes, I think to myself,**_

 _ **What a wonderful world.**_

Goliath's eyes then closed shut, as he finally fell asleep.

 _ **Oh yeah.**_

"Goodnight, mom." Goliath said in his sleep.

Saphira was surprised to hear that, but was also happy to see that the young foal she saved thought of her as a mother. "Goodnight, my son." She whispered to him. She kissed him on the head, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **Like I said, don't get any funny ideas. And don't worry, Goliath will get to Ponyville. And if you're wondering how I know this stuff, I did my homework before I started this crazy story.**


	2. The journey begins

**I'm back! I know this isn't any of my other stories, but I figured I'd continue this story, you know, for the fans of this show. And now, I present to you, The Power of Music, chapter 2!**

 **Songs used: On the Road by Keane**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

 _ **"Singing"**_

'Thinking'

 **The Journey Begins!**

* * *

It had been ten years since Goliath was adopted. He had trained with Saphira, and any other dragons that were willing to train with him. He even taught himself how to sing, resulting in a treble clef cutie mark.

One day, he walked up to his mother, with a big announcement.

"Mom, I want to be a traveling musician!" he announced.

Saphira wasn't all that surprised. She figured that if he was singing, he'd start a career in music at some point.

"I'm proud of you Goliath. I'll support your decision, just promise that you'll be successful." She said.

"I will!" he said, and he walked out of the cave, and into the forest.

He then started to sing.

 _ **Have you been feeling that pull?**_

 _ **And are you hearing that call?**_

 _ **'Cause you've got everything that you need to make a start**_

He started to trot at a brisk pace

 _ **I had a dream of my own**_

 _ **Just walking out of my home**_

 _ **And going I don't know where to sing beneath the stars**_

He had looked back at his old home, only to see Saphira waving at him. He waved back.

 _ **Your whole life lies ahead**_

 _ **It's just around the bend**_

He ended up swinging on a tree, as he made a left turn.

 _ **So when the sun is coming up and you go**_

 _ **And there's still so many things you don't know**_

 _ **Don't you look back, I've no doubt that I**_

 _ **Will see you on the road**_

He was dancing at this point.

 _ **When the world's laying you low**_

 _ **Why don't you let me carry your load?**_

 _ **When things get bad you know you have a friend**_

 _ **All along the road**_

He saw some woodland critters, and wondered if any of them would travel with him.

 _ **And I would love it sometime**_

 _ **If you would walk at my side**_

 _ **Going I don't know where to sleep beneath the stars**_

He had noticed none of them were willing to travel with him. He shrugged. He was bound to find someone to travel with him.

 _ **If in your life you need a hoof or hand**_

 _ **Reaching the promised land**_

He saw civilization, for the first time in ten years. He wasn't sure how to react, but trudged on anyway.

 _ **So when the sun is coming up and you go**_

 _ **And there's still so many things you don't know**_

 _ **Don't you look back, I've no doubt that I**_

 _ **Will see you on the road**_

He looked back at the forest, before moving on.

 _ **When the world's laying you low**_

 _ **Why don't you let me carry your load?**_

 _ **When things get bad you know you have a friend**_

 _ **All along the road**_

 _ **All along the road**_

He saw his shadow, and danced down the road, until some clouds came in and blocked the sun. He only sighed, but kept his upbeat attitude.

 _ **Golden light lies ahead**_

 _ **It's just around the bend**_

He looked up, and saw the sky was clear again.

 _ **So when the sun is coming up and you go**_

 _ **And there's still so many things you don't know**_

 _ **Don't you look back, I've no doubt that I**_

 _ **Will see you on the road**_

He flapped his wings, and took to the skies.

 _ **When the world's laying you low**_

 _ **Why don't you let me carry your load?**_

 _ **When things get bad you know you have a friend**_

 _ **All along the road**_

He did several tricks as he flew.

 _ **So when the sun is coming up and you go**_

 _ **And there's still so many things you don't know**_

 _ **Don't you look back, I've no doubt that I**_

 _ **Will meet you on the road**_

He had landed, and kept walking until he came to the top of a hill, where he saw how far he actually was until he reached town. 'Got a lot of ground to cover' Goliath though, 'but that won't stop me!'

 _ **When the world's laying you low**_

 _ **Don't you let it rattle your bones**_

 _ **Sometimes a dream itself can keep you safe**_

 _ **All along the road**_

 _ **All along the road**_

 _ **All along the road**_

 _ **All along the road**_

He had finished singing his song, and know walked down the hill, not knowing where his travels will take him.

* * *

 **And done. Remember, no funny ideas! In the next couple of chapters, Goliath will meet his band mates. God of the Challenge, signing off!**


End file.
